


SHE WILL NEVER LEAVE

by alllevelsrobin



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, what else could this be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 09:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19373515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllevelsrobin/pseuds/alllevelsrobin
Summary: Celine is a goner.





	SHE WILL NEVER LEAVE

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this 8 months ago, so I didn't write this with DAMIEN in my mind. You can interpret this anyway you want, though, so you decide whether this is before or after DAMIEN, or if DAMIEN even happened here in the first place.

A cold breeze hit her skin. She opened her eyes. An empty void was looming above her. Empty like her mind felt. It was too empty. 

 

She noticed the texture of wood beneath her, where she was lying. She focused on that instead of on the void. It helped her, made her mind a bit fuller. 

 

After a while, she could finally ask herself the question that needed to be asked. Where was she? 

 

She didn’t know if she wanted to find the answer to that. She debated with herself. Should she get up and look around? Or should she stay where she was, lying on a wooden surface, cold breeze on her skin, an empty void above her? 

 

She wanted to trust her gut and stay, but her brain screamed out to her to find answers for the many questions she had yet to ask herself. 

 

She took a breath and got up, eyes still closed. Finally, she found the courage to open them. She had to muffle her yell.

 

She was standing in the middle of a huge body of water, on a platform that seemed like it was only two by two meters. There was no land on the horizon, and if the darkness wasn’t so thick, she would have seen that there was no horizon to begin with. 

 

She felt her heartbeat quicken. Was this a nightmare? It had to be. How else could she have gotten there? 

 

She kneeled and covered her eyes with her hands _. Don’t look into the water. Who knows what is hiding in there? Stay where you are. That’s the only way you’ll stay safe._  

 

She felt a chill roll down her spine. Those thoughts were probably right. If she’d look, she’d probably throw up, just like she did when she became seasick on the boat to Europe. 

 

Wait. When did she go to Europe? Europe, Europe… boat, trip, show, Mark. 

 

Her eyes shot open, but she didn’t focus on her surroundings. Mark. How could she forget? 

 

She finally noticed what was wrong. The high pitch, the only thing filling the void around her.

 

No. This wasn’t real. This was just another nightmare after the nightmare about what happened in the Manor. It had to be.

 

Another realization hit her. The Manor. The fucking Manor. That’s why everything had gone black while she was in the room with her brother. She had been thrown out. 

 

She finally remembered. Her old husband’s dead, broken body, lying in front of her, staring at her with eyes of the same color as the space around her. Pitch black. The blue presence of her brother’s soul, next to her. Anger. Sorrow. She had been consumed by it. 

 

She knew what had happened. She knew that she wasn’t in control anymore. 

 

She knew that this wasn’t a dream anymore. 

 

She remembered blatant lies coming out of her mouth, lies that she hadn’t been in control of. She remembered the blue and green souls believing it, she remembered her powers being drained from her, for the benefits of the one and only true enemy she’s had in life. The enemy she only just realized had been right under her nose for years. 

 

And now she was here. Her reality was a living nightmare. She would never have any control again. The only one in control was her nemesis. 

 

Too late she realized that she had stood up and had walked backwards, towards the edge of the platform. She fell into the water. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a comment to say what you think of this! 
> 
> (If I get to it I might make a second chapter, but if I'll leave the ending open for now)


End file.
